onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwright
}} A Shipwright is a carpenter who works specifically on ships. They are responsible for the building and the repair of the ship. Most pirates need them for repair and general maintenance of their ships. Other ships often have them as well. Role and Duties A shipwright is a person who is responsible for the design, construction, and/or repair of ships, boats, and other marine vessels including: * Merchant ships: cargo ships, container ships * Passenger/vehicle ships: ferries, cruise ships * Warships: frigates, battleships, caravels * Submarines and underwater vehicles * Work-boats: fishing boat * Yachts and other recreational craft (wavers) A shipwright must be able to maintain their marine vessel, but even the most experienced shipwrights cannot fix a ship that's beyond repair, as seen with the Going Merry. Similar to how a ship's Doctor is responsible for the health of its crew, the Shipwright is responsible for the wellbeing and seaworthiness of the ship itself. Tools Even Shipwrights have shipbuilding tools that can be used as a weapons. * Hammers: used normally to drive in nails. Tilestone used a giant hammer against Blueno. * Chisel: a blade with two sharp edges use to scrape wood. Kaku used these against Luffy, and later against Zoro. * Log: a giant log used by a shipwright to strike Mikazuki in the back. * Saw: Kaku used a saw to slash Mikazuki's pirate crew. * Ropes: Paulie uses ropes in combat. Shipwrights In One Piece Prior to Luffy's adventure, Tom was considered to be the greatest shipwright in the world, having built the Oro Jackson and Puffing Tom. By normal standard, a shipwright who built a pirate ship is not guilty, as they have no control of the people who would sail the ship. However, Tom was made a special case, as the Oro Jackson was built for the infamous Pirate King. Tom was ultimately sentenced to death, but he made a proud claim that he did not regret building the ship, and that a shipwright must always be proud of his or her creations, no matter what accomplishments or terrorism they committed. The very first shipwright to appear in the series was Nugire Yainu; who was a shipwright for the Black Cat Pirates five years ago. He was hypnotized to believe that he was Kuro as Yainu resembles him. He was executed in Shells Town. The second shipwright to appear (but the first one to appear in the present) was a goldfish Fish-Man named Kaneshiro who appeared as a common background character in the Arlong Park Arc. He served as Arlong's shipwright. During the Jaya Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates noticed that the Going Merry was falling apart, but it's not until after the Skypiea Arc at the beginning of the Long Ring Long Land Arc that Luffy decided to recruit a shipwright for the crew. When they arrived at Long Ring Long Land island they met Foxy. Luffy wanted to find a shipwright from his crew of 500. The Fanged Toad Pirates have an unnamed shipwright. Sonieh, Donovan, and Gina are also shipwrights. Luffy did not choose one of these three. They arrived at Water 7, famous for its shipwright business and all the great shipwrights. At Water 7, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy journey to Dock 1 to meet the Galley-La shipwrights and their president Iceburg. They tried to get the Going Merry repaired but the ship was irreparably damaged so the Straw Hat Pirates were faced with the tough decision that they either sink with the ship or buy another one. Meanwhile, Usopp wandered off with 200,000,000 and got mugged by the Franky Family, who's leader is Franky (the future shipwright of the crew). Back at the Franky House, Franky and his family celebrated the theft of the 200,000,000 and prepared to leave, but the wounded Usopp broke in and clashed with Franky and his family. Usopp was beaten up by Franky and his family before being thrown out. Franky then left with the Square Sisters to St. Poplar Island to buy the Adam Wood. After Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper raid the Franky House to avenge Usopp (who is laying on the ground outside the Franky House), Luffy made the sorrowful decision to purchase a new ship. This decision enraged Usopp, so he later quit the crew and dueled Luffy over the ship. Meanwhile, Franky returned from St. Poplar only to see his house in ruins. Enraged, he swore to fight Luffy, which he does the next day. During the Water 7/Enies Lobby Arc, many things begin to happen, so the search for the shipwright was put on hold while Luffy and his crew set out to rescue Robin. Franky also helped out, providing many hints that show he will be the next crew member. Indeed, he later used the 200,000,000 he took from the crew to buy Treasure Tree Adam, which he used to build the crew a ship of the highest quality, and in return, Luffy recruited him to be their shipwright. Trivia * Merry, Enel and Fisher Tiger have all designed their own ships skillfully, though none were officially classified as shipwrights. References Site Navigation pl:Cieśla Category:Occupations Category:Shipwrights